thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Blockbuster
Blockbuster is an action puzzle game in which you run your sapper around a block grid, defusing bombs, while leaving access to the next bombs to activate. Each stage consists of increasing amounts of bombs, and less time to reach the next bomb before it goes off. How to Play The goal of this game is simple in execution but hard to master. The idea is to travel to each bomb, making sure not to stand on the last area you passed. Any time you move over a block, that space vanishes, and leaves a blue space (water) behind. You can slide block rows horizontally left and right, as well as move off one side of the grid to appear on the opposite side. While this is simple enough at first, one the game adds more bombs into the mix, leaving access to all of them becomes insanely difficult. You may only defuse activated bombs (bombs with an active countdown timer.) You can lose lives a number of ways in this game: *If a bomb goes off before you reach it. *If you touch a bomb that hasn't been activated. *If you touch a space you've already gone over (a.k.a. "fall into the water") Control The arrow keys move your character up, down, left or right along the grid. The Z and X keys shift a row of blocks to the left or right respectively. (You may also use "End" and "Page Down" in place of "Z" and "X".) Tips Make sure to watch the demo to get a good grasp on how to play the game. Shifting blocks is preferable to moving sideways. If you shift blocks you won't break the block you're standing on. Collect the flags for extra points, but don't go out of your way to get them. It's better to collect the bombs, and leave the flags alone unless it's reasonable to get them. When down to your last bomb or two, go ahead and try to clear as much grid space for a minor point boost. Running over blocks grants you 1 x your current level in points. (In other words, they're worth one point each in level 1, but seven points each in level 7) Just be sure to grab the last bomb in time. While it might not be much at first, it can really rack up in later levels. You will be placed randomly on the grid after each death. You may unfairly be dropped in a place where you have no choice but to lose a life. It's sometimes better to die by letting the bomb explode, than to fall into the water, especially if you are "trapped" or the bomb cannot be accessed without falling into the water. This way, the bomb is removed from the map, giving you less to have to worry about. If you die through another means while a bomb is active, the timer is reset. You end up with quite a few lives if you progress well enough in the first few stages, so a "sacrifice" won't be too bad. ChaosD1 02:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Games